


Home

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Next Gen AU, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: In which Yuri offers to babysit Rin and Yugo's kids.And Rin and Yugo offer him something in return.For Arc V Rare Pair Week





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> For day 4 of the Arc V Rare Pair Week. Prompt "Sleep"

“Yeah, I understand. Tell him to rest and that I said I hope he gets better soon.”

Yugo sighed as he hung up the phone, tuning to Rin with a grim face.

“I’m afraid Crow’s calling in sick, and Shinji’s staying home to look after him,” he said. “It’s official, we have no babysitter tonight.”

Rin dropped into the kitchen chair with a dull thud, “That can’t be, we need a sitter,” she said. “We both have a match tonight and we can’t afford to skip either one of them.”

“I know that,” said Yugo, running a hand though his hair, “But what are we going to do? We don’t have anyone else and we can’t just leave the kids alone.”

“Sounds like you’re having problems,” said Yuri, peering into the kitchen.

Yugo nodded, “We don’t have a babysitter tonight, Crow has the flu.”

“And there’s no one else?”

“Not on short notice like this.”

Yuri tapped his chin, “Well, if I have to, I suppose, I could do it.”

There was a silence as Yugo and Rin just stared at him as if he’d grown a second head.

“Do you know anything about babysitting?” asked Rin.

“It’s only for a few hours, and they’re what, 7? 10? I just have to make sure they get dinner and go to bed, how hard could that be?”

 

Yuri sighed, pressing his fingers together as he mentally counted to ten. This had been a bad idea. He never should have told Yugo and Rin he’d babysit, never should have insisted that he could do it.

Saya and Tarou were, for the most part, good kids, and most days Yuri could deal with their antics.

But tonight, upon realizing that they had his nearly undivided attention for hours, they had decided they were going to make sure he was going to pay attention to them. Which would not have been a problem, except that he couldn’t keep them entertained and cook at the same time.

“I hope what I’m hearing is the two of you washing up!” he called out. “You know the rules, wash your hands and face before dinner!”

“But Uncle Yuri, you haven’t washed yet!” Saya shouted back.

“I’m cooking, I wash when I’m done you know that.” With a heavy sigh he turned back to the meal on the stove top, pushing the food around the pan so it didn't burn.

 

He’d never expected to end up living with Yugo and Rin, but for the past 4 months or so that’s exactly where he had been living.

He had been living in Standard, until it became apparent he was a 4th wheel to Yuya’s homely triad (completed by Yuzu and Sora).

So he moved around. He tried settling back in Fusion but it hadn’t worked out, hadn’t felt like home at all. And as welcoming as Ruri and Yuto were, he just felt strange trying to live in the place he’d helped raze to the ground, which eventually lead him to end up in the Synchro dimension and living with Yugo and Rin.

He was certain at first that they would turn him away, Yugo especially, but to his surprise, Yugo actually hugged him and invited him in, despite it having been literal years since they’d spoken, having last seen each other at Yugo and Rin's second wedding in Standard, thrown for them by their friends.

Of course, freeloading didn’t sit right with Yuri and despite Yugo saying he really didn’t need to do anything, Yuri insisted on earning his keep. Most of the time this involved helping with chores and cooking (Rin was thankful for the extra hands in the kitchen because Yugo was absolutely not allowed to cook ever) and picking up odd jobs around the City.

And then he met their kids, Saya and Tarou.

It was fairly obvious they were adopted. For one thing Saya was 7 and Tarou 10, clearly too old to be their kids. For another, they didn’t look like Yugo or Rin.

Saya had a mop of wavy red hair that always seemed to be done up in a braid (Yuri couldn’t figure out how Yugo did it, he’d tried to her hair once, Yugo had to redo the whole thing) and shining silver-blue eyes.

Tarou on the other hand was all wavy honey-gold hair and green eyes and daredevil streak a mile long.

Not being related didn’t stop them from calling Yugo and Rin, mom and dad, or calling Yuri ‘uncle’. It didn’t stop them from pouncing on them when they came home after working all day either-they worked together as a mechanics when they weren’t dueling.

 

“Ok we washed!” exclaimed Saya, darting into the kitchen and catching Yuri around the middle with a tight hug. “Can we eat yet?”

“Now unless you want half cooked dinner,” said Yuri, catching himself before he fell onto the stove. Has your brother washed up yet?”

“I’m clean!”

“Good, now, could you please, sit down and wait?”

 

It was strange, Yuri had never much been one for kids, especially young ones, he was always afraid he would break them if he was allowed to hold them, but these two, he didn’t mind them. They were sweet, most of the time, and for some reason seemed to like him.

It almost made the place feel like home to him, almost. It wasn’t his home, it was Yugo and Rin’s home, and he couldn’t keep invading it. He wished it was his home too, but it wasn’t, he was just a guest there.

 

“Alright, settle down you gremlins, dinner’s ready,” he said, removing dinner from the stove.

“We’re not gremlins,” laughed Saya.

“Really now?” he asked with a teasing grin as he began to dish out dinner, “That sounds like something a gremlin would say.”

At least getting them to eat wasn’t a problem; it never had been, especially when Yuri’s cooking was involved.

 

Yuri dropped on the couch with a sigh; finally he could put his feet up. The dishes were done and the leftovers sealed away, all their things picked up off the floor and the kids finally put to bed, though not before they gave Yuri a run for his money and making it difficult.

How did Yugo and Rin do this night after night? Well, they did have each other, where as he was doing it alone, that probably counted for something.

Stretching out he reached for the remote for the small t.v, perhaps there was something mind numbing on to help him unwind.

“Uncle Yuri?”

He closed his eyes as he let his head fall back against the couch. “Go back to bed Saya. It’s past your bedtime.”

“I can’t sleep.”

He groaned, now what was he supposed to do? He’d already read to them (on Yugo’s instructions) and turned out the lights, what else was left?

Yuri glanced to the side and noticed Tarou there as well, Saya clinging to his sleeve.

“When are mom and dad gonna be home?” he asked.

“I don’t know, probably not till late,” said Yuri. “They have some big matches tonight remember? The might not even be back till the morning.”

Saya wilted, “But-but I never got to say goodnight,” she said softly. “Or a goodnight kiss.”

“Can we stay up and wait for them?” asked Tarou.

“No because that’s well past your bedtime,” said Yuri. “If you go to sleep they’ll be back by the time you wake up.”

“But I can’t sleep.”

Yuri sighed, what was he supposed to do now? He glanced at the remote in his hand, then back to the kids.

“They televise the duels right?” he asked. Tarou nodded. “Well, if you promise not to tell your parents, I’ll let you stay up and watch their matches, but then you have to go to bed right after. How does that sound?”

Saya made a happy squeal and the next thing Yuri knew they were scrambling up onto the couch beside him.

 

“Well, the house is still standing so that must be a good sign,” said Yugo, D-Wheel rumbling to a stop out front. “I just hope the inside is as good as the outside.”

Rin laughed, “Have a little faith in Yuri, you’ve been worrying yourself stupid all evening.” She pulled her helmet off, shaking loose waves of green hair. “Come on, why don’t we go save him?”

There were a lot of things Yugo expected to see when he opened the front door, and none of them were the sight that actually greeted him.

Yuri was fast asleep on the couch in front of the t.v, head tilted back ever so slightly. And there, curled up on either side of him and nearly tucked under his arms, were Saya and Tarou, as fast asleep as he was.

“Well, isn’t that a sweet sight,” whispered Rin with a smile. “Come on, why don’t we relieve him and put them to bed proper?”

Yugo smiled, if there had been any doubt about where Yuri belonged, there wasn’t anymore.

Saya barely stirred as he scooped her up, the small girl mumbling a sleepy ‘daddy’ as she burrowed against the crook of his neck.

As Yugo put the kids to bed, Rin switched the t.v off and gently shook Yuri’s shoulder, nudging him awake.

“Hey there sleepy head, we’re home.”

Yuri groaned, forcing his eyes open at the sound of her voice. “Oh you’re home.”

“Mmhhmm. Yugo’s putting the kids to bed for you, so take your time.”

“Putting the…oh crap.” He clapped his head with a hand. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?”

He sighed, “They said they couldn’t sleep so I, kinda promised them that they could stay up and watch your duels.” He stretched his arms over his head; “I think we fell asleep before we even got to your matches though. I take it you won?”

“Do you even need to ask?” asked Yugo, sitting down beside him. “We creamed them. At this rate we’ll make the Unity Cup Championships this year!”

After the dissolution of the Tops and Commons divide, the Friendship Cup was done away with as well, replaced with the Unity Cup; to celebrate the City’s new found unity and peace. Instead of a lottery to decide the participants, smaller tournaments were held throughout the year, with the winners of each going on to participate against one another in the Unity Cup. And Yugo and Rin were determined to make the Unity Cup this year.

Yuri stretched his arms over his head with a yawn, “A shame I missed it, sounds like it would have been fun.”

“Ah, nothing you haven’t seen before.” He gave Yuri a gentle prod and grinned, “Shall I put you to bed too?”

Yuri pushed his hand away, “I can do it myself.”

Yugo grinned, “Nope, I think you look too tired, you’ll never make it on your own, right Rin?”

“Oh absolutely.”

“Wait what do you think you’re doing, Yugo put me down!” Yuri sputtered as Yugo scooped him up, carrying him almost bridal style, one arm under his knees the other around his shoulders.

“A-ah, keep your voice down, you don’t want to wake the kids do you?”

Yuri sighed, letting his head fall against Yugo’s shoulder, arms folded over his chest, “Fine, it’s not like anyone can see me anyways.”

Yugo grinned as he stood up, very proudly carrying Yuri through the small house, Rin laughing softly as she followed behind.

It wasn’t till they were through the door that Yuri realized that Yugo was not carrying him to his own room.

“Yugo, this isn’t my bedroom.”

“Took you long enough,” said Yugo as he set Yuri down on the bed. “No, it’s mine. Rin and I wanted to talk to you.”

Yuri looked between them as Rin sat down on his other side, drawing her knees under her.

“Talk?”A host of awful scenarios flooded his mind, the first and foremost being, that they were kicking him out.

Rin nodded, “Yes, Yugo and I have been talking and, we want you to move in and live with us. We want you to be part of this family.”

“…What?”

Yuri wasn’t sure he’d heard her properly; they wanted him to stay. Not leave, as his first thought had been when Yugo said they wanted to talk, but stay with them.

“We want you to stay with us,” repeated Yugo. “Like, move in permanently. I know you said that you were kinda, drifting around a lot and, well, we thought why not just stay with us. I mean we like you, and the kids clearly like you so why not?”

Yuri opened his mouth to speak, before silently closing it again.

Living with them, they wanted him to live with them.

“But, but why?” he asked finally. “I mean, how? I was horrible to you, I kidnapped you,” he glanced over at Rin, “and I basically killed you. Why would you want me around? You should hate me.”

Yugo reached for his hands, taking them between his. “That was nearly 10 years ago Yuri, we were kids, only 14. And more than that, you were a kid that was taken advantage of. We talked with Selena, and Sora, and Dennis, and even they agree that Akaba Leo took advantage of all of you.” He squeezed Yuri’s hands, smiling softly at him as Rin slipped her arms around Yuri’s middle, hugging him from behind.

“We forgive you Yuri,” said Rin. “We decided years ago that if you ever asked, we would forgive you.”

“What do you say?” asked Yugo. “Will you stay with us?”

“I…I…” Yuri could barely form a sentence, too overwhelmed. As they held him he became acutely aware of how little he’d ever been held, and just how much he liked it. “Why are you asking me now?”

“Honestly, we were trying to decide when would be a good time. But when we saw you with the kids earlier, we knew,” said Yugo.

“Home. I could call this place a home,” said Yuri, the words still running over in his brain. “A real home.”

“Well, everyone deserves one,” said Yugo.

“And a family,” added Rin, leaning her chin on Yuri’s shoulder.

Something inside Yuri cracked and he felt tears roll down his face, his voice still failing him.

“I think that’s a yes,” laughed Yugo, bringing a hand up to wipe away his tears. He looked over at Rin, “Man, and that was only the first part.”

“First part?” asked Yuri.

Yugo rubbed the back of his head with a weak smile. “Yeah. Rin and I talked it over and, if you want, we wouldn’t be opposed to you becoming a part of, us.”

“Us, as in…?”

“As in this relationship,” said Rin, nuzzling his shoulder. “If you want to be a part of it, we have no problem with it.”

Yuri’s face flushed red as the implication set in. “But-but you’re married, to each other!”

“And? Nothing says we can’t take in a third person. I mean it’s not cheating if we already agree and know about it,” said Yugo with a shrug.

“Am I allowed to think about it?” asked Yuri.

Rin laughed, “Well obviously, there’s no need to answer right away. In fact we’d rather you take time to think about it.”

“G-good, because I think I could use the time,” he said.

“And in the meantime, I think we could all use some sleep,” said Rin, unwinding her arms from around Yuri and stretching out. “I’m exhausted.”

 

Yuri ended up squeezed in between them that night; Rin at his back with one arm wrapped around him and Yugo on his other side, also with an arm draped over him.

Their words still rang through his mind; they wanted him to stay, to be a part of their family, a part of their life.

For once he was wanted and loved.

And for once, it wasn’t a dream.

Yuri smiled, closing his eyes as he slipped a hand into Yugo’s, letting their fingers lace together.


End file.
